


Не такой уж плохой день

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 07:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019
Summary: Баки помогает людям с тяжелым прошлым начать новую жизнь. Однажды ему звонит за помощью некая Мэри Уокер, но каковы ее мотивы на самом деле?





	Не такой уж плохой день

**Author's Note:**

> Нехронологическое повествование. Таймлайн – до фильма «Первый мститель: Другая война» и после него, а также до и после «Железного кулака», плюс комиксы Captain America and Bucky и Winter Soldier vol 2. В тексте есть неграфичное насилие, упоминания изнасилования и пыток, а также смерти безымянных персонажей. Мэри Уокер цитирует строчку из песни The Mamas & The Papas – «Monday Monday»

Дневник Баки Барнса, 5 марта 2016 г.

«Сегодня был неплохой день.

Ну, не такой плохой, как бывает.

Я вспомнил тот день, когда мы со Стивом и Пегги сидели в том прокуренном баре. Я вспомнил, что агента Картер звали Пегги, и она смотрела только на Стива. Почему-то на лице появилась улыбка до ушей, хотя мне теперь редко хочется улыбаться.

Потом я ходил на рынок. И вот там вышло что-то странное. Я услышал английский язык с американским акцентом, и первая мысль была — бросить всё и побежать. Но я себя пересилил и остался на месте. Вслушался. Это был женский голос, какой-то тихий и хрупкий, девушка никак не могла договориться с продавцом, который ее не понимал — или делал вид, что не понимает. Я повернулся и посмотрел на нее. У нее были распущенные рыжие волосы, как... как у кого? Она взглянула на меня и робко улыбнулась. Глупо было делать вид, что я не заметил. Я подошел и объяснил продавцу по-румынски, что ей нужны апельсины.

Она так меня благодарила, так благодарила. Сказала, что она американка в отпуске, что не ждала встретить здесь родную речь, ей тут одиноко. Попросила меня проводить ее до гостиницы, потому что она путается в местных улицах. Я взял ее пакет с продуктами, и мы прошлись вместе, всего несколько улиц. Она сказала, ее зовут Мэри. У нее очень открытая улыбка, и глаза светятся, когда она улыбается. Немного напомнила мне довоенных девушек, таких искренних, милых, славных. Наивных. Но что мне теперь (неразборчиво).

Когда я вернулся домой — точнее, в ту квартиру, где я живу, не знаю, можно ли это назвать домом, — мне показалось, что я уже видел Мэри где-то раньше. У меня были ассоциации: 50-е, рыжие волосы и костюм Капитана Америки, и почему-то шляпа с сеточкой и граната; и какое-то совсем недавнее время, какое-то темное и дождливое.

Я даже усомнился, правда ли эта Мэри сегодня была на рынке, или я все выдумал, как бывает, когда пытаюсь вспомнить что-нибудь.

Вряд ли я встречал ее раньше.»

— Привет, — говорит девушка, улыбаясь широко и радостно, и Баки вздрагивает.  
Когда ему позвонила некая Уокер и сказала, что ей нужна помощь, что она хочет уйти от своей прошлой жизни, военной и невоенной, но полной ошибок в обеих половинах, Баки решил, что это обычный случай. Ну как обычный. Они все особенные, но он уже многим людям помог начать все заново, и пока — пока что — не встречал среди них знакомых.  
А Уокер знакома ему вдвойне.  
Баки увязывает в голове несколько событий. Девушку по имени Мэри Уокер в Заковии, которую «Гидра» пыталась перекодировать в еще одного Зимнего Солдата. Проект «Кровавая Мэри», так ее называли.  
И девушку Мэри, встреченную на рынке в Румынии пару лет назад, когда он еще сам был не в себе. Мэри с апельсинами.  
— Мэри, — представляется она, протягивая ему руку.  
— Привет, Мэри. Я Баки. Ты меня помнишь? — осторожно спрашивает он.  
— Нет, вообще-то, нет. А должна?  
Он вспоминает, как железная рука обрушилась ей под ребра, ломая третье и четвертое, и по позвоночнику ползет знакомое неприятное чувство. Липкий холодок, чувство вины, смешанное с ощущением, что все происходящее — обман.  
Ему уже не так трудно вернуться к реальности. А Мэри? Легко ли ей?  
За окнами бара льет дождь. Ночь обещает быть длинной.

***

Баки не придумывает ничего лучше, как привести Мэри к себе домой, в простой деревянный домик за городом. Она не помнит, как оказалась в этом городе, не помнит, как звонила ему. Вообще ничего не помнит. Но она достает из сумки альбом с рисунками и навязчиво показывает их. Вот Мэри с цветами в волосах, а вот здесь Мэри выглядит гораздо злее. Вот нью-йоркские небоскребы, а вот... человек в маске, с отросшими волосами, с красной звездой на руке.  
— Он иногда снится мне по ночам, — доверчиво сообщает Мэри. — Пугает меня до чертиков. Я его боюсь. Но он же... не настоящий, правда? Таких не бывает.  
Баки не знает, что ей отвечать.  
Он пускает ее на кровать, а сам ложится в гостиной на диван, укрывается клетчатым одеялом. Может, позвонить Шерон завтра? Ну чем он-то может помочь Мэри Уокер?  
Хорошо, что у него полно тяжелых мыслей, что он еще не спит, когда слышит шаги. В первый момент ему кажется, что в дом кто-то пробрался, потому что у шумной и открытой Мэри не может быть таких крадущихся, едва слышных шагов, как у профессионального убийцы.  
Баки приподнимается. В проеме двери появляется тень.  
Он понимает, что стало очень тихо. Дождь закончился.  
И едва успевает закрыться железной рукой от двух коротких мечей.  
— Мэри! Мэри, стой!  
— Здесь нет Мэри! Только Уокер! — рычит ему в ответ Мэри-не-Мэри.  
И по ее глазам он понимает — она все помнит.  
Помнит лучше него.  
Она бьет по железной руке снова и снова, перечисляя имена своих однополчан, которых он убил. Электроника искрит, но пока еще работает.  
Имя — удар. Имя — удар.  
Имя — удар.  
Баки только отступает и закрывается.  
— Их не нужно было убивать! — кричит она. — Они были безоружными пленными! Ты это делал просто из… из…  
— Уокер, послушай меня. Я был их орудием. Таким же, как ты.  
Меч соскальзывает с его руки, и Баки перехватывает лезвие бионическими пальцами. И вырывает оружие у Уокер, чтобы парировать ее следующий удар.  
Она ревет — на него, на весь мир. Она сильнее, чем кажется. А Баки не очень-то умеет сражаться на мечах.  
— А теперь ты хороший Баки, чистенький Баки, ручной зверек Капитана Америки! Ты бил меня! Бил и душил! Вот этой рукой! Снова и снова, пока я не сошла с ума!  
Сыворотка, понимает Баки. Они успели ввести ей сыворотку.  
Не успели лишь стереть память.  
— Они раскололи тебя на две личности, пытаясь сделать из тебя идеального солдата, — пытается рассказать Баки. — «Гидра». Все из-за сывороток и прочей дряни. Они хотели оторвать и спрятать все хорошее в тебе...  
— Заткнись! Я сделаю тебе так же больно...  
Как объяснить, что ему уже сделали больно сто тысяч раз до нее и ничего нового она ему точно не покажет, ничему новому не научит?

***

Как объяснить, что случилось той ночью?  
Что в несчастной рыжей Мэри Уокер ему померещилась Наташа Романова, его ученица из 50-х, которую он любил и потерял, как он думал, навсегда? Что тогда, когда Мэри насиловал «гидровец» у него на глазах, в голове что-то перемкнуло? И рука сама собой потянулась к ножу, и подбросила его в воздух, перехватила поудобнее, а потом принялась крошить? Что он не остановился, пока не осталась одна Мэри, потерявшая сознание от боли и страха, и уже подходили американские солдаты... а он ринулся прочь под дождем, уводя возможное преследование «своих» подальше, потому что он был ценнее, чем провалившийся проект «Кровавая Мэри»?  
Что в ту ночь лил дождь, и его пришлось обнулять несколько раз, потому что он все рвался и рвался на свободу, и звал Наташу, хотя под конец даже не помнил, кто это...

***

Она мастерски уворачивается от его стального кулака. Настолько классно, что Баки задумывается, не приходилось ли ей уже драться с кем-то вроде него. Баки попадает вместо Уокер по деревянной опоре крыши и сносит ее, и на него валится балка, которую он сбрасывает в сторону, а Уокер в это время подло полосует его по бедру мечом. Боль обжигает и напоминает: не расслабляйся.  
Ему бы просто обезвредить ее...  
Баки отбрасывает меч, который только мешает ему, подальше, и пытается поймать Уокер хоть за что-нибудь. Получается схватить только за волосы, собранные в хвост. У него перед глазами мелькает, как ее насиловали, оттягивая волосы, и он тут же выпускает ее из рук.  
Она лихо падает на пол и подсекает ему ноги, проскальзывая по доскам, и он тоже валится, а она душит его бедрами. Прости, но это не твоя фишка, думает Баки, отшвыривая ее в сторону.  
Уокер мгновенно поднимается и азартно, зло откидывает челку, упавшую на глаза. Рыжую челку. Точно так же, как...  
Мгновение промедления стоит ему всего.  
Она втыкает ему в шею шприц.

***

— Monday, Monday, so good to me... — тихо, почти ласково напевает кто-то.  
Баки с трудом разлепляет веки и тут же жалеет об этом. В лицо бьет беспощадный белый свет. Когда он чуть рассеивается, становится видно, что на столе разложен ассортимент ножей, и некоторые из них — очень неприятные.  
Он бы запаниковал, если бы не узнал собственный подвал.  
Чем она его связала?  
— Шнур из вибраниума, — нежно сообщает Уокер, легко касаясь пальцами его лица. — Скажи спасибо, что я еще не отпилила твою железную руку. Решила оставить это на тогда, когда ты будешь в сознании. Скажи, тебе ведь будет больно?  
— Уокер, я сожалею обо всем, что сделал с тобой, — начинает Баки. — Я никогда этого не исправлю. Но мной управляли. Так же, как хотели управлять тобой. Если бы их эксперимент удался, ты бы делала то же самое с любым, кого они...  
Уокер бьет его по лицу отмеренным движением. Баки сплевывает кровь. Так. Ладно.  
— Послушай. Это я освободил тебя в ту ночь, Уокер. Это ничего не изменит...  
— Ты? Это была моя третья личность, Солдат. Самая опасная, — шепчет Уокер, склонившись к его лицу. — Не ожидала, что ты опустишься до такой лжи.  
— У тебя нет третьей личности. Спроси себя... если это была ты, почему ты не убила меня тогда? И почему та твоя личность не просыпается сейчас?  
Она снова бьет его. Но это ничего.  
В роли Уокер она выглядит, да даже пахнет иначе, чем Мэри. Настоящий солдат, из тех, что делают все необходимое — совсем не грациозная шпионка, как Наташа. Нет, ничего общего с Наташей — на трезвый взгляд. У Наташи волосы — осенний багрянец; у Уокер — весенние, светло-медовые, почти прозрачные. И глаза: глаза у Уокер разные, голубой и зеленый. Гетерохромия, вспоминает Баки слово из какого-то дурацкого журнала.

***

Как-то раз его послали прямо к ней в камеру. Камера — слишком большое слово для того угла под косой решеткой, где ее держали. Там было слишком тесно, чтобы лечь или встать, или чтобы размахнуться и ударить ее. Но «гидровцев» это только забавляло. Зимний Солдат молча прижал ее к полу и душил, согнувшись всей своей массой над хрупкой девушкой, как монстр Франкенштейна, а сквозь решетку на них лился дождь, хлестали струи воды, на них отблескивали молнии и громыхал гром. Прямо как в старом американском фильме, почему-то мелькнуло в голове у Солдата.  
Мэри Уокер билась у него под руками, а потом перестала.  
— Не перестарайся! — крикнул кто-то снаружи. — Она нам живой нужна!  
Солдат убрал руки от ее горла. Ощупал биение жилки на шее. Прислушался к дыханию. Оно трепетало, как огонек свечи на ветру. Странно хрупкий и хриплый звук в одно и то же время, как у Стива, когда того мучил приступ астмы. Хрипел Стив, а легкие рвались у Баки.  
Кто такой Стив? И кто такой Баки?  
В очередной вспышке молнии он увидел рисунки на стене, выцарапанные неизвестно как и чем. Вся стена была в узорах. В цветах и завитушках.  
Как альбом Стива. Тот тоже изрисовывал порой всю страницу, не оставляя и свободного клочка. Ему было жалко бумаги, жалко альбома, который грозился вот-вот закончиться, а денег на новый не было.  
Кто, черт побери, такой этот Стив?  
Стив никогда не боялся гроз. Они ему даже нравились. Дышалось легче. Но в грозу было сыро, и он хватал новые простуды.  
Солдат обнял девушку, лежавшую перед ним без сознания, пытаясь согреть. Она мелко дрожала. Дождь падал прямо на нее. Она не должна была простудиться, иначе Стив заболеет тоже. Солдат закрыл ее своей спиной, вдыхая запах пота, крови и страха, и стал тихонько напевать какую-то песню без слов, названия и даты.

***

— Я все помню, — шипит Уокер. — Как ты тряс меня, умолял прийти в себя и называл Стивом. А потом Наташей. А потом снова Стивом. Как ты баюкал меня на руках, ублюдок. Тебя отозвали, а потом ты вернулся и разбил мне лицо. Я просила... умоляла тебя... ради Стива и Наташи, кем бы они ни были. Ты приложил меня головой об стену. Но спустя пару дней я отыгралась. Ты пришел и смотрел на рисунки Мэри, и я тебя чуть не придушила. А они смеялись. Я слышала, как они смеются. И твои крики по ночам... это было самое лучшее во всем моем заключении. Вспоминаешь? Вижу, вспоминаешь. По твоим глазам вижу. Теперь ты герой, а, Солдат? А я никто?  
— Мэри, Мэри, — говорит бархатный женский голос у нее за спиной.  
Уокер молниеносно разворачивается. Баки видит двух незнакомых женщин: одну миниатюрную, в шелковой бейсболке с красивым вышитым драконом, другую с афро и... железной рукой? Последняя качает головой, улыбаясь с сожалением и осуждением.  
Уокер вступает в бой, но она не ровня этим двоим. Девушка-дракон быстрее и более ловкая, чем она, и не менее яростная, хоть ее ярость другого толка: какая-то чистая и правильная. Женщина с железной рукой явно сохраняет холодную голову и расчет, но от нее тоже идет особенная, хорошая волна.  
А расправляется девушка-дракон с Мэри Уокер одним ударом слепяще-белого кулака.

***

Уокер падает без сознания. Женщина постарше тут же надевает на нее наручники, пока девушка-дракон подходит к Баки и достает катану, на которую переходит белый блеск и свечение с руки.  
На мгновение Баки думает, что от него избавятся, как от свидетеля. Однако катана перерубает вибраниумный шнур, опутавший его руки, легко, как масло.  
— Коллин Винг, — представляется девушка-дракон. — Это детектив Мисти Найт. Вы не ранены?  
— Нет, — Баки тяжело нагибается, упираясь руками в колени, и глубоко вдыхает.  
— Вам плохо?  
— Нет. Она успела задеть только мои мозги.  
— У вас же кровь течет. По ноге. Я сейчас найду, чем перевязать.  
— Я сам.  
— Мой косяк, — говорит Мисти. — Надо было брать ее раньше.  
— У нас же не было причин, — возражает Коллин. — Она вела себя тихо. Запутала нас вконец.  
— Чего она хотела от вас? — спрашивает Мисти.  
— Я раньше работал на «Гидру». — Нет никаких сил врать. — Хотите — вяжите меня вместе с ней.  
— Я знаю, кто вы, — серьезно говорит Коллин. — И, если что, я раньше была в Руке. Так что будем знакомы, Баки.  
Она протягивает маленькую ладошку, по которой совсем не видно, что минуту назад она сжалась в смертоносный белый кулак.  
— Спасибо вам, — Баки осторожно пожимает ее руку.  
— Клёвая рука, бро, — говорит Мисти. — Железная. Где такую отхватил?  
— Последнюю — у Тони Старка.  
— Моя — от Дэнни Рэнда. Хорошо иметь друга-миллиардера. Дай пять!  
Баки устало дает пять, и Мисти хитро улыбается ему.  
— У нее были с собой вещи?  
— Только альбом для рисования.  
— Покажете?  
Баки ведет их в свою комнату. Альбом, раскрытый на рисунке Зимнего Солдата, лежит на кровати. Только напротив рисунка — записи.

Уокер, пожалуйста, не трогай Баки. Он может нам помочь.  
Заткнись, Мэри. Это для тебя он Баки. А мне был Зимним Солдатом. Это тебе вечно везет на милых парней, а со мной он вовсе не был милым. Ты знаешь, что это он нам снится по ночам в кошмарах?  
Перестань, Уокер.  
Это он ломает нам пальцы...  
Перестань!!!

Баки, если ты это читаешь, то мне очень жаль. Я пыталась остановить Уокер, честное слово. Надеюсь, она тебе не навредила. Я теперь кое-что вспоминаю. Спасибо за то, что пытался закрыть нас от дождя в ту ночь. И спасибо за апельсины. Ты очень добрый. Я знаю, тебе не повезло так же, как нам с Уокер. Надеюсь, ты нашел Стива и Наташу.  
Мэри

Баки берет ручку и пишет:

Спасибо, Мэри. Простите меня, Мэри и Уокер.

— Мы сейчас ее увезем, — говорит Коллин. — Мэри Уокер.  
— Вы с ней... не очень жестко, ладно? — просит Баки. — У нее травма. Отчасти по моей вине.  
По глазам Коллин и Мисти он видит, что они поняли его.  
— Вам есть, с кем побыть? — спрашивает Коллин. — Не хочется оставлять вас одного в крови.  
— Я позвоню моей... девушке.  
— Девушке он позвонит, — зевает Мисти. — Вечно все симпатичные уже разобраны.  
— Уверяю вас, вам такого счастья, как я, не надо.  
— Да шучу я, Баки. Вам такого счастья, как я, тоже не пожелаешь. Ну что, поехали, Коллин?  
— Ага, — говорит Коллин, с сомнением оглядываясь на Баки. — Вы, это... будьте на связи, если что.  
— Ты так и не представилась, — толкает ее локтем Мисти.  
— Да представилась я. Сказала же — Коллин Винг.  
— А по-другому?  
Лицо Мисти лукавое и не предвещает ничего хорошего. Коллин закатывает глаза.  
— Бессмертный Железный Кулак, защитник Кунь-Луня и любитель курицы терияки. Теперь все счастливы? Можно отчаливать?  
Даже по лицу Баки проскальзывает улыбка.  
Он смотрит из окна, как Мисти и Коллин грузят Мэри Уокер в машину, и набирает номер Наташи.  
— Привет, звезда моя, — говорит Наташа, и Баки улыбается по-настоящему. — Как день прошел? Неплохой?  
— Ну, не такой плохой, как бывает.  
За окном льет как из ведра.


End file.
